dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Great Ape
or (Legendary version) (Tuffle version; alternate color) |similar='Great Ape' }} Golden Great Ape (黄金大猿, Ōgon Ōzaru; lit. "Golden Great Monkey"), Golden Oozaru, or sometimes called Super Great Ape (超大猿, Chō Ōzaru; lit. "Super Great Monkey"), is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is seen in Dragon Ball GT. It is the result of a Saiyan in Great Ape form becoming a Super Saiyan. Overview This state is attained by Saiyans who have a tail, along with the ability to become a Super Saiyan. By looking at either a full moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet also generates Blutz Waves, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform) the Saiyan can transform. Aside from their fur being golden-colored and standing on end, the Saiyan's appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape, except Great Ape Baby whose skin is blue-colored (possibly as a result of the mutations Baby was performing on Vegeta's body). Additionally, a golden, crackling aura is sometimes visible around the user. Broly's version of the form has emerald colored fur instead of the usual golden color and Gogeta's version retains his clothes and his bang. Power and special abilities The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manifold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape in all areas. The form is also far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, though not as great as Super Saiyan 4. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable; in this state, Goku was more than a match for Baby, but was unable to focus on fighting him. Vegeta, while still infected by Baby, transformed into a Golden Great Ape and could use ''ki'' blast attacks while in this state. Pure breed Saiyans (such as Goku and Vegeta) that obtains this form and are capable to either obtain or retain their consciousness of their identity, thus controlling their powers as well, can use this form to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta acknowledged that he could not become a Super Saiyan 4 when he first changed into a Golden Great Ape when Baby had control of his body due to being part Tuffle at the time of Baby's reign. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Golden Great Ape Baby is around 1.2x stronger than Super Baby Vegeta 2. Techniques *'Flight': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can levitate like other fighters. *'Ki-Based Attacks': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes are able to use Ki-based blasts. Baby could use Ki-based blasts in the Golden Great Ape state because of the elite level Vegeta holds. *'Rush Attacks': They can also attack their opponents by inflicting high physical damage. *'Mouth Energy Wave': One of the Golden Great Ape's most commonly used techniques. The Golden Great Ape fires mouth energy waves. It is unknown if the blast waves from the Golden Great Ape can be strengthened like the Ki-based techniques. *'Fire Breath': Like the normal Great Apes, they can use this ability. The Golden Great Ape user fires a gigantic blaze that severely incinerates the surrounding area and any foes within it. Golden Great Ape Goku's version is called Super Flame Cannon (超火炎砲, Chō Kaenhō) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Crushing in Hands': Like the normal Great Apes, they can crush someone's bones with their hands. *'Speed': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can be faster than some other giants. *'Other Techniques': Depending on who the user is, they could also perform other actions that a human-sized fighter would do. Video game appearances Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout features Great Ape Baby as the final boss. In the game, he is taller than the screen, usually only visible from his waist down. His mouth blast, ultimate attack, and other ki attacks only hit if his opponent is in the air. Also, he is playable with the use of an external cheat device. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, players are given a very brief time to control Goku's Golden Great Ape form, and the final boss is Golden Great Ape Baby. Golden Great Ape Baby appears as a playable character in the fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Golden Great Ape Baby appears as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Golden Great Ape Goku and Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta are bosses and playable characters in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the JM7 animated trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes Broly takes on the form while ascending to Super Saiyan 4, and it is a playable form for Broly. Golden Great Ape Gogeta makes his debut in Jaaku Mission 8 as the last set. Trivia *The Golden Great Ape may have been a take on Vegeta's story of the Legendary Super Saiyan given in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Goku's New Power" and referring to the Original Super Saiyan. It is said that the Original Super Saiyan could only hold the power in the transformed state (whether this means the Great Ape transformation or Super Saiyan is unknown). Hence, the Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape. This is supported in the first Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, which says "Incidentally, the Super Saiyan legend has a passage saying that they “love destruction and slaughter”, but in actuality everyone retains their reason. However, if you’ll remember, there was a form where even Goku became extremely violent!! That’s right, when he transformed into a Golden Oozaru!! Surely this brutality, destructive power, and large scale are a sign of the legend that tells that they will “love destruction and slaughter”!! One can think of the Golden Oozaru form (which includes Oozaru Baby too!!) as perhaps fit to be called the true Super Saiyan!!" *When Goku transforms into a Great Ape in the 1997 Dr. Slump remake, Goku is briefly seen as a Super Saiyan / Great Ape hybrid during the transformation. *In the video game, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U one of Donkey Kong's alternate costumes resembles the colors of the Golden Great Ape. *While the form is typically seen as a combination of the Super Saiyan & Great Ape form, in the Dragon Ball Heroes game, Broly is in his LSSJ3 form before achieving the form. Interestingly enough, Baby Vegeta's third form is implied to be his version of SSJ3, and this is the form he is in before becoming a Golden Great Ape. Gallery References ca:Ozaru Daurat pt-br:Oozaru Dourado ru:Золотой Оозару es:Ōzaru Dorado Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations